


Bunny Ears

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cute, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Rapunzel comes to Arendelle for a visit and she and Anna decide to cheer Elsa up. (Elsanna, Fluff)





	Bunny Ears

Anna and Rapunzel ran through the halls of the Arendelle castle, giggling like small children. Anna hadn't met her cousin until after her sister, Elsa, became queen, but as the two of them had gotten to know one another, Anna now felt she had known Rapunzel her entire life.

"Race you down the hall, Punzie!" Anna remarked as they ran.

"You're on!" her cousin replied, in a rather competitive manner.

The two girls ran to the bottom of the corridor, Anna narrowly winning the contest by an inch.

"Beat ya!" Anna declared her victory.

"No fair, Anna," Rapunzel panted, catching her breath. "Next time, I'm getting my long hair back, just to trip you up at the end.

Anna laughed. "And I'll wear Elsa's cape to trip you up," she added. Anna and Rapunzel then started to slowly walk to Anna's room, where Anna had hid a stash of chocolate for them to share. "So, where's Eugene?" Anna asked, wondering where Rapunzel's husband was.

"He's in Corona, castle-sitting," she explained. "Dad said he needed to gain some royal experience for when he becomes my king one day."

"Ah, I getcha," Anna acknowledged. "Technically I'm Elsa's queen, well Mini-Queen."

"Mini-Queen?"

"Well, I'm not technically her queen, but I sometimes do some of the stuff she would do, to help her work a bit more easy."

"So you and her aren't married?"

"Oh no, we're not married, yet," Anna admitted. "But from the way Elsa has been talking, she could be popping the question any day now."

"I see," Rapunzel responded. "Well, if you need a maid of honour, I'm more than willing."

The two of them then heard voices in one of the adjacent rooms. "What's that?" Rapunzel inquired.

Anna looked at the door. "Oh, that's Elsa's study. She's probably meeting with your folks in there."

"Do you think she would mind if we looked in?" Rapunzel suggested.

Anna shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Rapunzel then opened the door a creak and the two cousins took a peek inside the room.

They found Elsa in a meeting with Rapunzel's parents. She seemed to be feeling down, the meeting clearly being rough on her.

"She looks tired," Rapunzel admitted. "Poor Elsa."

"I think she could use some cheering up, don't you?" Anna suggested.

"What did you have in mind?"

Anna smirked and whispered her plan into Rapunzel's ear.

Rapunzel smiled. "I like the sound of that."

The two princesses sneaked inside the room, crawling on the floor so silently that no one would notice their presence.

"Queen Elsa, it appears that you are feeling under the weather. We still have many more things to discuss regarding the partnership of Corona and Arendelle," the King of Corona, Rapunzel's father, said to Elsa, noticing her expression. "We can continue this some other time, if you would like to take a break.

"No, I'm fine" Elsa replied as she let out a sigh. "I've not had a full rest lately. All this work for your visit has been quite taxing on me, but this meeting is important, so I'll carry on."

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, there's just a few more little things to settle," the Queen of Corona, Rapunzel's mother, said. "It won't take long."

"Alright, What's this last thing?"

The king and queen were discussing their issues when Anna and Rapunzel then put their hands on top of the king and queen's heads, making a bunny ear gesture and wiggling their fingers. Elsa saw and couldn't help but giggle.

"Elsa, this is a serious matter!" The king raised his voice but then Elsa let out a much louder laugh.

"What is so funny, Elsa?" The queen wondered.

"It's just... the things on your head..." Elsa tried to stop her laughter.

"What? What's on our heads?" The king and queen touched their heads but felt nothing.

"Look behind you, dad!" Rapunzel chirped.

The king and queen turn around to see Rapunzel and Anna doing bunny gestures on top of their heads, both giggling.

"Oh sweetie, it's just you... and Anna," The king said with a sigh of relief.

"We just wanted to cheer up, Elsa," Anna said to justify their actions. "Hope we weren't bothering you or anything."

"While it was quite silly for you to do that to us, I'm glad it did some good to Elsa," the Queen replied. "Honey, they were only trying to do the right thing," she said to the king.

The king smiled back at them. "Now, let's continue our discussion," the king said. "Even though we have these two silly kids behind us making bunny ears on top of our heads."

"No, I think we'll leave it for today," Elsa stated.

"As you wish, Elsa," the king agreed.

As the king and queen left the room, Elsa looked at Anna and Rapunzel. "Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, I don't know whether to be angry at you for that silly prank, or happy that you cared about me enough to cheer me up after my long day."

"It was Anna's idea, Elsa," Rapunzel confessed. "I just played along."

Elsa nodded. "Very well, since you are not the mastermind behind this, I'll let you go."

Rapunzel walked away, smirking at Anna.

Elsa then got up and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "And as for you, my dear sister."

Anna giggled slightly.

Elsa then kissed her sister passionately. "Thank you, for being the wonderful ray of sunshine you are. I needed that laugh."

Anna smiled. "My pleasure, your majesty."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Nothing much to really say on this one, other than I hope you enjoy it :3 Also special thanks for Nona writing the last half of this ficlet, since when I was writing it, I was very tired, so thanks to her for stepping in there.


End file.
